


Alive

by LarryStrong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Bottom Harry, Cinderella AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Peasant Harry, Prince Louis, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStrong/pseuds/LarryStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella AU where Louis is the prince and Harry is a peasant who works at a bakery. Harry is a happy and naive young lad. He enjoys working at the bakery. Louis is a sassy young prince. He wants to experience something. Louis' mother organises a masquerade ball for Louis to choose a bride for him. Harry gets invited to it because he has to make the dessert at the castle. They somehow meet and Louis falls in love with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I just took about a month writing this because I'm just so lazy. Hope you like it though and I'll try to update faster. All grammar mistakes and so own are my own. And i hope there aren't that many in it ^^  
> Enjoy :)

_In a country called Ethena long, long ago there lived a Royal Couple. They lived a happy live. They ruled over their kingdom of Rivelia with fairness and a just mind. The kingdom was known for its beauty and prosperity and it continued to flourish even more with each passing day. The couple loved their people and in return the people loved them. It was a time of peace with no impending threat in near sight. And that's when they decided it was time for them to start their own family. When the Queen got pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful and healthy baby boy the whole kingdom rejoiced. The King and the Queen decided to name him Louis William Tomlinson and hoped for him to become a humble and righteous Prince worthy of the throne._

 

_•°•°•_

 

_7 years later:_

_"LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON! WHERE ARE YOU?!" someone yelled so loud you could hear the shrill voice throughout the castle._

_"Now, now darling, why are you yelling? Did something happen?" King Dan asked his wife as he approached her in the hallway, who stood in front of the doors that lead to the Main Hall where their thrones were located at, as he placed a hand on her waist from behind the Queen._

_"Did something happen?! Just ask that trouble making son of yours! I explicitly told him to NOT touch anything in the kitchen because we're expecting some guests tonight and I wanted to have the cooks bake a cake! And he went and made a mess there! Now they have to clean up there before they can resume their work and there's not much time anymore before the guests arrive. Seriously, that boy will be the death of me." Queen Johannah complained to her husband._

_"Don't be so hard on him. And besides, he's also your son, love, so don't put all the blame on me for his behaviour. And he's only just a little boy. No more than seven years I'm sure he didn't mean to." Dan told his wife trying to calm her down._

_"But he's old enough to listen and follow instructions and orders now. We can't always be babying him and letting him get away with those things or he'll never learn. He has to start to listen to us because we won't be there all the time getting him out of trouble and cleaning up after him. For goodness' sake! He's the heir to the throne!"_

_"I know, I know but it won't do you any good if you're stressing yourself out so much. Just think about the baby inside of you. We don't want our second child coming out too early now, do we? How about you just take a seat and I'll try to find Louis, alright? And try to relax a bit love, you've still got two months to go before we have to celebrate our second baby's birth." he told her kissing her on the cheek._

_"Fine." she huffed as she made her way into the Main Hall towards one of the thrones._

_Dan looked at his wife lovingly before walking away trying to find his son. He already had an inkling on where he might be and made his way to the gardens. As he walked servants who passed him by bowed and he gave them a curt nod in return. Out in the gardens he could feel the soft summer breeze and the warm sunrays hitting his face. He closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy it all. As he opened his eyes again he took a look around trying to spot his son. Walking around for a while he finally found him sitting by the lake near the rose bushes._

_"Louis? What are you doing here, son?" the King asked him._

_"Hiding from Mommy." Louis replied pouting._

_"And why exactly are you hiding from her?"_

_"Because she's mad at me. And I don't want her to be mad at me."_

_"Why do you think she's mad at you? Did you do something wrong?"_

_"I didn't listen to her. But it's not my fault that the kitchen is a mess! I just wanted some hot chocolate but the cooks ignored me! And when I tried to make it for myself I just slipped and then suddenly all those things were falling to the floor. But I swear! I didn't do it on purpose, Daddy! Don't be mad, please." Louis looked up with teary eyes at him._

_"And you thought running away and hiding and not explaining things would solve it all? Of course your mother would be mad that you didn't listen but it's still no reason to just disappear. As a Prince you have to take responsibility for your actions and be prepared for the consequences. If you don't then you're not worthy of being the Crown Prince. And I'm not mad at you, promise. Because you just explained it to me and accidents happen. So how about we look for your mother and tell her the whole story, hmm?"_

_"No, she hates me." the little Prince sniffled._

_"She doesn't hate you she loves you very much. And I'll be by your side so everything's alright."_

_"Okay."_

_As they made their way back to the Main Hall Dan could see Louis fidgeting a bit. He just smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Louis shook off his hand and sent a glare at him trying to get his hair in order again. Dan just laughed at his son and smiled at him fondly. He was just reminiscing about the times when Louis was still a little toddler. Even then he made quite a fuss and always played with things he shouldn't have, "Children grow way too fast" Dan thought, "Feels just like yesterday when he made his first step without anyone's help."_

_Without Dan noticing they arrived at the doors of the Main Hall. He looked to his right side down at Louis and saw him already looking up at him. Dan gave his son a smile and urged him to go inside first. He nodded and took a deep breath before pushing the doors open and walking inside with Dan close behimd him. Louis walked until he was stood in front of his mother who was sitting in her throne looking as regal as any could look like while being pregnant. She looked at him waiting patiently for him to start._

_"I'm sorry, Mommy. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble. I just wanted some hot chocolate but the cooks wouldn't make me one and when I wanted to do it myself somehow things were falling down. It all happened so fast and I never meant to make you angry. Please don't hate me. I'm sorry" Louis finished his apology sniffling a bit looking down at his shoes._

_The Queen looked at her son and then stood up and walked to her son. She knelt down and engulfed him in a tight hug._

_"Oh Louis! I could never hate you, baby. Yes, I was mad that you didn't listen and there will be times where I'm going to be furious at you but I'll never hate you, sweetheart."_

_"You promise?" Louis asked his mother._

_"Of course, baby!" She said hugging him tighter. And Louis hugged her back relieved._

_"Alright, now that everything is solved, what are we going to do now? I mean the cooks don't have time to cook and bake a cake. There's not enough time for that anymore." Dan, who watched his wife's and son's exchange quietly, spoke up._

_"That's true. Well, sweetie, what do you think of a little trip outside of the castle?" Johannah asked her little son._

_"Really? I can go outside? Yes please! Yes! Let's go!" Louis excitedly said jumping around his parents._

_"Yes, baby. But remember, you have to always be by our side, understand?" The Queen told Louis._

_"Yes! I promise!"_

_Dan just stood there smiling at his little family wishing that it would always be this simple and that they all would be alwways this happy as they were now._

 

_•°•°•_

 

_All three of them were sitting inside a carriage that would take them to their kingdom's best bakery place. Of course they were escorted by the Royal Guard to make sure nothing happened to any of them. Inside Louis couldn't sit still, never before was he allowed to take even ONE step out of the castle and now that he was he couldn't stop being amazed at all the things and the people he saw while looking out of the window and asking about everything and anyhing he thought interesting. His parents just chuckled at him and indulged him for a while. They answered all of his questions patiently and smiled at him._

_When the carriage stopped Louis was the first one on his feet and was already climbing down while his parents were standing up.Outside of the carriage there was a small bakery that looked quite neat from the outside. Louis was gawking at it and smiling, breathing in the air. It smelled of freshly baked loafs of bread and sweet pastries. It just smelled amazing to Louis. When his parents were standing beside him they went inside._

_Opening the door a bell clinked above their heads signaling their arrival. Louis looked around the shop and saw no one standing at the counter. But he saw rows and rows of bread of all different kind of sorts. He saw amazing looking pastries decorated in different colors and motives. It looked amazing. His parents also started looking around going towards the few cakes that were on display on the left side of the shop just besides the counter. Louis on the other hand went to the right side wanting to explore a little bit on his own._

_While he was admiring the little shop he bumped into something. Or rather someone._

_"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. Are you alright?" He asked them. When Louis saw the person he bumped into he saw the face of a little boy. Definitely younger than him. The little boy was sucking on his right thumb and looking up at Louis with big, bright emerald green eyes innocently. He also had a mop of curly brown hair framing his pale face and pink tinted cheeks with plump and full rosy lips around his thumb. Louis looked at him in wonderment. When Louis took a step towards the little boy, the boy suddenly turned around and ran away towards the back of the shop and through a door yelling "Mommy! Mommy! People here!" in a high-pitched voice. Louis looked at him until the boy was gone from his vision, somehow entranced by the little boy._

_Dan and Johannah looked at Louis when they heard the voice._

_"Who was that, darling?" his mother asked._

_"I don't know. I bumped into him and apologized. After that he ran." He answered his mother._

_Before she could talk some more the door at the back opened and in came a nice looking woman. Probably the same age as his mother, Louis thought. She had beautiful dark brown hair and amazing eyes. But Louis liked the eyes of the little boy more._

_"I'm so sorry for the wait. I'm Anne, by the way. I had to some things to- Oh my God! Your Highness' I'm so sorry for making you wait. How may I assist you?" Anne said as she bowed to the Royal Couple._

_"It's alright. And you don't have to be so formal to us, Anne." Johannah told her while smiling at her._

_"We are here because we want to purchase a cake. We had some...accident in the castle, you could say." Dan explained while chuckling and looking at his son._

_"Oh, if that's so, here are our cakes that are ready to be delivered right now. You could look at them and then decide what you'd like, your Majesty."_

_"Like I said you don't have to be so formal with us, Anne. And we have already decided on a cake. The small cute one would be perfect." The Queen told her._

_The adults all went to the section of the cakes and talked for a bit about what it was made of and so on. Louis just looked at them and felt someone tugging at his shirt. When he turned around there the little boy was. He was holding a little cupcake that looked huge in his little hands. The little boy was offering it to him with big eyes._

_"Try? I make! I color!" the little boy said proudly._

_Louis took the cupcake and smiled at him. He took a bite of it and it tasted delicious._

_"It's good! You should make more of these!" Louis said giving the little boy a thumbs up._

_The little boy just beamed at him with one of the brightest smiles Louis has ever seen. And he had a dimple in his left cheek. Louis really was fascinated with the little boy. And when he was about to ask for his name, Anne turned around and saw them._

_"Hazza! What are you doing? You can't give those cupcakes to customers. You don't know how to bake properly yet." She scolded the little boy as she went over to them and knelt down beside the curly haired boy. Anne turned around towards Louis and his parents "I'm so sorry. My little boy wants to become a baker and he's always giving people the things he baked asking them to try it for him. I'm really sorry." Anne apologized to the three of them._

_The little boy looked like he was about to cry so Louis spoke up._

_"It's alright, ma'am. This cupcake is really delicious!" Louis smiled at 'Hazza' while saying it. The smile he got from him was blindingly bright and Louis smiled right back at him._

_The adults just looked at them and chuckled. They went back to the cake and Anne packed it up for them. The King and the Queen paid for it and when they were done they called Louis to tell him it was time to go home. Louis looked at the little curly haired boy and smiled at him and got surprised when the little boy hugged him. Louis hugged him back caareful not to drop the rest of his cupcake. And when they seperated they both had huge smiles on their faces. Louis went to his parents and inside the carriage. When it started to move he leaned out of the window and saw that Hazza was outside of the shop watching him. They both waved at each other until they were out of sight. Louis finished eating his cupcake and was quiet the whole way back to their castle while his parents talked._

 

_•°•°•_

 

_"Are you alright, sweetheart? You've been so quiet during the ride back." the Queen asked her son._

_"I'm alright. Just tired I think." He replied._

_"If you say so." She said looking at her son worriedly._

_"Really, I'm fine Mommy. Don't worry. I'll just go to the gardens to play a bit, okay?"_

_"Sure, but be careful!"_

_"I will!" Louis yelled back already running to the gardens._

_In the gardens Louis sat down by the lake again. He thought about the little boy and why he was so enamoured by that little kid. Maybe just because he looked so sweet and innocent? Yeah, that must have been it. And his cupcake really did taste amazing. Maybe I'll visit him some day in the future, Louis thought to himself._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a good author but I hope you like it. :)  
> Btw English is not my first language so please forgive me my mistakes.


End file.
